Fate
by Summist Moon
Summary: Musim panas ini, Claire terpaksa menggantikan kakaknya dan menjadi suster pengganti sementara karena Elli cuti melahirkan. Di Mineral Town, ia bertemu dengan Trent, partner kerjanya yang misterius-dingin-tajam-dan menyebalkan. Takdir pun mulai mempermainkan mereka, memaksa keduanya bersatu untuk saling 'mengobati'. / Kami terjebak dalam lubang yang sama, dengan kisah yang berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Fate by Summist Moon**

**Fate  
>Chapter 1<strong>

**Don't like? Don't read. Tinggalkan jejak readers ;) #pelukcium**

* * *

><p>"Menjadi suster, Ibu bilang?" Claire melemparkan pandangan aneh pada seorang wanita paruh baya beberapa meter di depannya. Berbeda dengan Claire, Mrs. Mist duduk di tepian meja dapur sambil menggenggam gelas berisi dengan tenang. "Tentu saja aku tidak mau, Bu. Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat Ibu berpikir aku bisa meracik obat? Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Lagipula, cita-citaku adalah designer, bukan suster," ujarnya cepat, membuat Mrs. Mist menolehkan kepalanya. "Suster pengganti lebih tepatnya. Sementara. Sementara saja, Claire. Hanya beberapa bulan saja, kok, sampai kakakmu selesai melahirkan, kau dapat kembali lagi ke sini." Ucap Mrs. Mist yang memberikan penekanan pada kata sementara.<p>

_'Elli lagi?'_

"Aku tidak mau, Bu. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang pekerjaan Elli. Aku tidak mengerti tentang kesehatan, aku tidak mengerti tentang perawatan, atau obat-obatan. Atau apalah itu sebutannya, kalau Ibu masih bersikeras menyuruhku menjadi suster pengganti, yang ada malah membuat kondisi pasien disana semakin parah, Bu," elak Claire sambil merendahkan suaranya, ia memberikan alasan yang masuk akal agar sang Ibu berubah pikiran.

Kenapa? Pertama, karena tempat Elli bekerja adalah kota yang lebih mirip desa, kota kecil yang tidak terlalu di kenal masyarakat umum. Kalau ia ditugaskan di sana, ia tidak akan dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya, ia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan fasilitas di kota besar tempat ia tinggal. Kedua, seperti katanya tadi, ia tidak mengerti apapun tentang pekerjaan Elli. Masa iya kalau ia disuruh menggantikan Elli bekerja di klinik? Yang ada, kondisi pasien yang ia tangani akan semakin parah. Dan terakhir, karena Elli. Yah, pada akhirnya, alasan inilah yang paling mempengaruhi Claire. Elli adalah kakaknya, "Kakak yang paling sempurna," kata teman-temannya.

Mungkin terlalu sempurna. Elli cantik, ia baik, ramah, dan disegani orang lain, ia berbahagia, hidupnya mulus dan sempurna. Kau anggap Claire iri? Terserah, yang pasti, untuk kali ini ia tidak mau mengalah demi Elli lagi. Lagi? Lagi. Karena ini bukanlah belasan kalinya ia mengalah dan berkorban demi Elli. Ia puluhan, bahkan ratusan, mengalah demi Elli. Selalu Elli.

"Claire, ini demi kakakmu,"  
>"Kapan kau akan berkata "Ini demi Claire.", Bu?"<br>"Maksudmu?"  
>"Bu, kau selalu, selalu saja memikirkan Elli, bagaimana agar Elli bahagia, agar Elli begini lalu begini, agar ia begini dan begitu, semuanya tentang Elli, semuanya."<br>"Aku tidak mengerti dan, Claire, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Untuk kali ini saja, aku minta kau untuk mengalah."

Claire tertegun. Untuk kali ini saja? Berapa kali, berapa ratus kali sudah ia mengalah dan merelakan segalanya untuk Elli?

"Kau tahu Claire, kau pasti tahu-"  
>"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau menjadi suster pengganti."<p>

Mrs. Mist menghela napas sambil meletakkan cangkirnya. Mata Claire tajam dan berkilat-kilat. Ia tahu, jika sudah begitu, Claire tidak bisa dipaksa lagi, ia tahu saat ini Claire lebih keras kepala dibanding Ibunya sendiri. Yang ia tidak tahu, kenapa Claire bersikeras berkata bahwa ia tidak mau dijadikan suster pengganti sementara Elli. Padahal hanya tiga bulan saja. Padahal ini demi kakaknya, juga demi calon keponakannya. Padahal… Claire hanya perlu mengalah saja.

"Claire," Mrs. Mist membuka mulutnya.  
>"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganmu sehingga kau bisa seegois ini, kau pasti tahu ini semua demi Elli, Sayang. Demi calon keponakanmu juga, dan… demi Ibu-"<br>"Tidak." Claire menggertakkan rahangnya.  
>"Ibu tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti, Ibu tidak tahu siapa yang egois disini. Ibu tidak berhak memaksaku."<p>

Dan sebelum Ibunya sempat berkata lagi, ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu dapur dengan perasaan campur aduk, tepat ketika ia menyentuh gagang pintu untuk menutupnya, Ibunya bersuara lagi.  
>"Ibu sudah membelikan tiket-"<p>

Dan Claire menarik pintunya dengan satu sentakan.  
>"<em>Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganmu sehingga kau bisa seegois ini..,<em>" suara Ibunya terngiang lagi.

.

.

.  
>"Siapa yang lebih egois disini?"<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

tu bi continyu

tinggalkan jejak :*


	2. Chapter 2

**1Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Fate by Summist Moon  
>Fate<br>Chapter 2**

**Don't like? Don't read. Tinggalkan jejak readers ;) #pelukcium**

* * *

><p>"Hhhhh.., menyebalkan," Claire menghela napas setelah piyama bermotif floral miliknya sudah diletakkannya di koper. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Bibirnya manyun tiga senti ketika mengingat untuk apa ia berlelah-lelah seperti ini.<br>Berlelah untuk sesuatu yang tidak kau kehendaki.

Pagi tadi, setelah ia bangun, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing, pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ia mengerang sebal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah.  
>Tapi sempat ia bangkit, tiba-tiba Ibunya masuk ke kamarnya dan berkata bahwa ia sudah membelikan tiket ke Mineral Town. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ujar Ibunya pagi tadi. Dan Claire? Ia hanya memandang kosong dinding kamarnya yang berwarna biru pastel, membelakangi Ibunya dan berharap Ibunya menganggapnya masih tertidur. Sekarang, ia benar-benar merasa Ibunya sudah tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya lagi. Dan sekarang, ia juga merasa ia takkan bisa mengelak lagi.<p>

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang juga berwarna biru pastel (semua barang-barang di kamarnya berwarna biru pastel, termasuk dinding dan langit-langit kamarnya) sambil menatap sebal lantai kamarnya.

"Kenapa sih, Elli harus pindah? Kenapa Elli tak melahirkan saja di Mineral Town disana, sehingga aku tidak usah menggantikan pekerjaannya?" batinnya merasa sebal. Tapi ia lebih sebal lagi pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan tidak bisa membantah Ibunya. Padahal seharusnya ia bisa. Seharusnya ia bisa. Ia jadi merasa seperti seekor anak itik yang kelewat bodoh dan tidak berkutik bahkan ketika bahaya datang mengancamnya. Padahal ia bisa melawan, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors. It's the morning of your very first day,_" Claire menggelengkan kepalanya ke samping dengan kaku, membuatnya terlihat horor. Lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul Fifteen tersebut terus mengalun lembut di sudut-sudut ruangannya, itu lagu yang paling tidak nyambung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Claire merangkak dan meraih Iphonenya, menatapnya sebentar. Nomor asing. Tapi Claire bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak mengangkat ponselnya hanya karena dia tidak mengenali nomornya. Claire menekan layar Iphone dan menempelkannya ke telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi?" katanya. Beberapa saat ponselnya hening, tetapi langsung di gantikan oleh suara gemerisik ribut yang langsung menyerang gendang telinganya.

"Claire?" terdengar suara Ibunya.  
>"Ibu?" tanya Claire. "Ibu dimana?" tanya Claire lesu. Ia bahkan tidak terdengar sedang bertanya, tetapi menggumam.<p>

Terdengar suara berisik lagi. Suara Ibunya terdengar samar dan putus-putus. Claire mengernyit. "Ibu bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar," katanya. Masih berisik. Dan saat Claire membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, sambungannya diputus. Claire mengernyit, Ibunya selalu bertingkah seenaknya. Claire menghela napas sambil menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang. Tapi sedetik setelahnya ia langsung menyesali keputusannya, ia baru ingat kalau ranjangnya keras; sama sekali tidak empuk. Claire meringis sambil mengusapi tulang belikatnya.

TLING! Terdengar suara khas notif tanda pesan masuk. Claire melirik Iphonenya.  
>From: +8108442658xxx<br>"Tadi Ibu dan Ayah menemani Elli dan Jack memeriksa kandungan, dan tiba-tiba Elli pendarahan. Ibu sudah memesankan taksi untukmu, jadi kau berangkat ke pelabuhan sendiri, oke."

Bahkan di akhir kalimat, Ibunya memakai tanda titik, dan bukan tanda tanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Nona, kita sudah sampai,"<p>

"Nona?"  
>"Ah, iya. Kita sudah sampai ya?"<br>"Betul, Nona. Nona tidak usah bayar, Mrs. Mist sudah membayar uang taksinya tadi,"  
>"Ah, baiklah. Oh ya, bisa kau turunkan juga koperku yang tadi diletakkan di bagasi?"<br>"Tentu saja, Nona."

Claire membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Baru beberapa detik ia berdiri, ia merasa bahwa matahari sangatlah terik dan menyilaukan. Matanya menyipit, lalu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sunglasses hitam yang langsung dipakainya. Sekarang, ia sudah merasa agak tenang, dan matahari juga tidak terasa semenyilaukan tadi.

Siang ini ia memakai kemeja crop tanpa lengan berwarna hijau pastel dan celana pendek berbahan jeans sepaha serta sneakers navy yang terkesan kalem, oh, dan sebuah tas fringe berwarna mocha-nya.  
>Ia seorang calon designer, dan style seorang calon designer haruslah sempurna. Style berpakaian seperti ini adalah style tersimple yang pernah dipakainya. Hei, Mineral Town hanyalah sebuah desa terpencil yang ia yakini style orang di sana sangatlah buruk, jadi, ia tidak perlu memakai bikini dan g-string kan, untuk ke sana?<br>Ah, ralat. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau memakai bikini dan g-string walaupun hendak bepergian ke Hawaii sekalipun, itu hanya akan mempermalukannya. Lebih baik ia memakai bustiernya yang bermotif floral yang ia beli di Prancis beberapa bulan yang lalu yang hanya sebatas perut. Lebih terkesan 'summer', kan?

"Nona, ini koper Anda," suara supir menyadarkannya dari lamunannya tentang style outfit yang cocok untuk summer. Si supir tadi menyodorkan dua koper yang ukurannya sangat besar, dua-duanya berwarna pink pastel. Menurut Claire, summer identik dengan warna-warna cerah dan muda seperti pastel.

"Ah, terimakasih." Claire menerima kedua koper itu seperti dipaksa menerima dua ekor kucing-kampung-jelek-bau-dan-korengan sementara ia sudah mempunyai seekor anjing-pompom-yang-bulunya-lebat-dan-cantik-harum-dan-imut-dan-bersih-sama-sekali. Oke, perumpamaan tadi terlalu berlebihan. Ia hanya ragu-ragu menerima koper tersebut. Menerima 'koper kepergiannya' berarti ia benar-benar akan pergi ke Mineral Town. Ah, bukankah dia memang akan pergi ke sana? Claire menyesal mengapa dia tidak berpikir untuk melarikan diri saja ke Taiwan untuk dua atau tiga bulan ke depan. Ia mempunyai seorang sahabat yang juga bercita-cita menjadi designer di sana. Tetapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Claire menyeret koper-kopernya tanpa tujuan, dan, untuk info saja; ia belum pernah naik kapal sebelumnya.

Claire menatap linglung sekitarnya. Ia merasa ia adalah wanita paling malang di dunia ini. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus menghadapi ini.  
>Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba merasa tenang.<p>

"Just for two months," ujarnya meyakinkan diri.  
>Ya, benar. Hanya untuk dua bulan, atau tiga bulan.<p>

.

.

.

Atau mungkin, lebih. Sialan.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p>

A/N:  
>Ya ampuun, sudah berapa bulan aku ninggalin fict ini? #nangis<br>Dan setelah berbulan-bulan, yang aku tulis cuma sependek ini. Maafkan akuuuu #nangislagi

Pokoknya, maapin saya yang ga becus banget dalam buat FF ini. Kemarin sarat ide, tapi tenang aja, aku dapet inspirasi buat chap-chap kedepannya sampai endingnya nanti :D, dan sekarang yang perlu aku khawatirkan adalah, aku takut kalau…. FF ini hiatus gara-gara aku bosen dan males ngelanjutinnya. Maapin sekali lagi, aku ini author yang cepet bosan, jadi walaupun idenya ketemu sampai ending, hhh… gitu deh #ditabokreaders.

Dan,,, maafin lagi kalo FF ini masih terlalu pendek, aku cuma ga mau terburu-buru :') #hah  
>Dan #lagi, mungkin saja FF ini bakal jadi dua puluh chap lebih. Aku cuma bisa berharap kalian bisa menikmati setiap chapternya dan semoga aku bisa buat plot yang ga membosan-bosankan amat. Supaya ga flat banget ceritanya :')<p>

Betewe, makasih buat readers tercintahkuh yang menyempatkan diri untuk ngereview FF ini. Aku cinta kaliaaannn #cipoksatusatu

Dan makasih juga buat silent reader yang sudi baca FF ku sampai akhir, ai lop kalian semua! :**


End file.
